


Shelter

by TomAyto10



Series: Indulgence, really.... [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Little Sisters, Protective Older Brothers, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time the thunder shakes the house, all she can see is her big brother hitting a ball so hard and so far that everyone stands up to watch it disappear into the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Haruka wakes her up by poking into her side.

"What!" Asuka hisses, sleepy and annoyed, "Haruka, what is it?"

She pouts and sits on the bed. "I'm scared..."

Lightning flashes in the window, lighting up their faces and washing the room in unfamiliar shadows.

"Go back to sleep." Asuka mumbles before plopping her head back into her pillow. Seriously, Haruka is such a pain and she's supposed to be older too. Only by 30 minutes, but still...

Then thunder rolls, booming like a gunshot from a gun, scaring her to the bones. She yelps in time with her twin, her body is stiff with fearful anticipation, her hands squeezing her pillow.

Haruka grips her own shoulders, eyes shut tight. It’s not like they're afraid of thunder, but the roar of the rain, and the sounds of the storm make her feel like something terrifying is going to happen.

“I’m scared!” Haruka repeats, whining, and Asuka sits up and swings her feet off her bed. She's a little frightened, too, now, and she scowls at her sister, “Well, what do you want me to do about it!”

Haruka pouts again, “You’re no help! I’m going to Azusa’s room!” 

She stands to her feet, a little hunched over, grabbing a blanket as she's running out of the room, like a ghost.

Asuka huffs and flops back down, winding her body in a little ball. She closes her eyes but she still sees the flash of light through her eyelids, and her body tenses as she waits for another thunderstrike.

When it comes, it's like someone's trying to hammer the heavens open with a baseball bat, a crackle of such power and sound that Asuka feels the dread of doom cause shivers up her spine, and her heart jumps into overtime. She is suddenly aware that she’s all alone, that her sister is gone, and the room feels suffocating and airless, but at the same time so big and she can’t hide at all. 

She’s up on her feet and her eyes are full of tears as she runs to her brother’s room.

 

He opens the door, an annoyed look on his face when she wails up at him, “Azusa! I’m scared!” 

He sighs and grabs her head, “You too, huh?” 

She doesn’t reply, only flings her arms around his waist.

“I told you so~~” Haruka chimes from where she’s sitting comfortably on Azusa’s bed. The light is on, the blinds are pulled down, and a fan is running even if it's a little cool. Haruka is wrapped up in a blanket, looking totally warm and comfy, and Asuka glares at her.

“Honestly, you guys are too old for this.” Azusa says, and prys Asuka’s arms off of him, before picking her up easily. He closes the door and walks over to his bed where Haruka is. “Are you really scared of the storm or do you just wanna bother me?”

Haruka has Azusa’s headphones on, so she doesn’t answer. Asuka glares at her big brother, “I was fine until Haruka woke me up! Now i’m scared!” 

The lightning flashes again, barely seen through the closed curtains and Asuka winds her arms around Azusa’s neck waiting for the thunder again. It really is scary and she still doesn’t feel safe, even being in her brother's long arms.

She’s jealous of Haruka and the headphones. 

“Asuka, stop! You're choki-”

The thunder rolls again, a sudden impact against her ears and she pinches her eyes shut and holds on tighter. She feels like crying and feels like a baby, “I'm scared!”

Azusa pulls her arms away, frowning as he puts her down on the bed, “You two really are scared. It’s only thunder, it won't hurt you.”

Haruka pulls down the headphones, “It sound like the house is going to fall.” Asuka nods her head in agreement. 

“It's not.” Azusa says as he sits beside them, pushing up his glasses, “Just imagine that it's the sound of a bat hitting a baseball.”

Asuka frowns at him and she can feel her twin do the same, “What?”

“You’ve been to my games. Imagine that the thunder is me hitting a baseball really far and wide.”

Haruka laughs first, “You can’t make that sound with a baseball, Azusa!  You're not that cool!”

He scowls at her, “Excuse me! I totally could! I could hit home runs if i wanted to, you know!”

She can believe it. Azusa is so tall and strong, and the clean up hitter already in his junior high. No doubt soon, he’ll be able to hit over the stands.

Azusa is pouting like Haruka did earlier, and Asuka laughs at it. Haruka pulls at Azusa’s shirt, laughing too, “I’ve never seen it, so I don’t believe you,” She says.

Azusa frowns, then he grabs at Haruka’s hands and twists her around, fingers digging into her sides, tickling her. Haruka squeals, laughing and yelling so much that Asuka barely registers another thunderstrike under all of Haruka's shrieking.

Asuka jumps over Azusa's shoulders and scrambles her own little fingers into his sides. He yelps and jumps away. Azusa is terribly ticklish, can’t even stand the thought, so as soon as Haruka gets her breath back, they attack him in a coordinated move that only twins can achieve.

He tries to stagger away, but they are in gymnastics and Azusa is as sturdy as a wooden beam so they climb on him, digging merciless fingers until he grabs them by the waist, laughing and breathless and drops them back on the bed.

“All right! I give! You win, you brats!”

The give him twin cheshire smiles and catch their breath. Asuka is exhausted as she lays back down on the bed, “You’re weak, Azusa!” She says and he nudges her with his foot, “Hey, hey, I’ll send you back to your room, you stinker.”

Asuka pouts, and remembers why she's here. She had forgotten about the storm and the thunder so as Azusa sits back on the bed, fixing his glasses,  she asks him, “Can we sleep here tonight?”

He groans, very exaggerated and long, and they both know it's just for show. He does it to mom all the time when she asks him for something, but he always does it in the end. 

Asuka sits up and, in turn with her sister, gives him her best puppy dog eyes. Azusa always falls for them.

It only takes a moment, and then he’s sighing again and nods, “Okay, but you better go to sleep. No giggling or anything. I have to get up earlier than usual in the morning.”

They promise, in unison, and then scooch back so that their big heavy brother can crawl in.

The thunder roars again, and they whine quietly, but then a blanket comes over them. Azusa is like a furnace, and Asuka feels like she's a cocoon, safe and so warm. 

She grabs onto his hand under the blanket and he grips her back softly. “Go to sleep," He says and leans over her to take of his glasses and turn of the light. 

“I take it back, Azusa.” She hears Haruka say and he quietly replies.

“Take what back?”

“Hmmm, you are cool, I guess.”

Azusa mumbles something before clearing his throat. “Stop being so nice. It's weird.”

Haruka laughs again and Asuka joins her, giggling. 

“Sleep, you two.” Azusa says, and then settles into his pillow.

Asuka closes her eyes, and grips large fingers a little more tightly. 

The next time the thunder shakes the house, all she can see is her big brother hitting a ball so hard and so far that everyone stands up to watch it disappear into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> talk shipping to me @DipuCXOXO


End file.
